


I Have Something to Propose

by AwkwardGayGirlFeels



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Erin wants a kid really bad, F/F, Fluff, Future Plans, Gay, Jokes, Prompt Ideas, SO VERY GAY, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayGirlFeels/pseuds/AwkwardGayGirlFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and Jillian have a serious discussion about their future together. And then it's pretty not serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Something to Propose

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt idea from a dear, dear Tumblr friend of mine who challenged me to write in just dialogue. So, needless to say, I accepted said challenge and this piece was the result!
> 
> This is about a year or so after saving NYC. 
> 
> And it's really cute (in my opinion) and really gay and there are some feels and fluff and yeah. I really tried to show some of the fun, joking around side of their relationship as well as some seriousness. And I really wanted to show their emotional expression, because I'm absolute trash. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love you all, feel free to send me prompt ideas. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

“Wow. That was...amazing. Oh my god, Erin. Just- wow.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“You just hit the number one spot on my ‘Best Orgasms of All Time’ list!”

 

“...Oh, that’s nice. Thank you.”

 

“...Erin, whatcha thinking about? You look so focused.”

 

“Hm? Oh, do I? Sorry.”

 

“You’re distracted.”

 

“Well, sex can do that to a person. It’s pretty distracting.”

 

“Erin…”

 

“Jillian?”

 

“Hey, come on. Tell me what’s running through that big, beautiful brain of yours, Doctor.”

 

“You’ll laugh at me or something if I tell you.”

 

“Erin, come on, I won’t. I swear. I swear on all the proton packs.”

 

“No, I don’t want to.”

 

“Erin, I love you, remember? I mean I can swear on our love, but that just sounds weird. I won’t laugh.”

 

“I know you love me. I love you too.”

 

“Color me reassured. Now spill.”

 

“Fine. Fine. It’s just...I’m old, Jillian.”

 

“I would audibly scoff at that, but you may possibly perceive that as a laugh, so I shall not. Erin Gilbert, if you’re old, I’m straight. And homophobic.”

 

“Jillian, please, don't joke about this. Just listen.”

 

“Sorry. Continue.”

 

“I’m 36. That’s not young.”

 

“Erin, it’s not like I’m way younger than you, ya know. Is this about our age gap because I assure you that-”

 

“I want kids, Jillian!”

 

“...what?”

 

“I want kids so badly! I want to be able to give them the great childhoods that neither you nor I were fortunate to have. I want to teach them about science, and bake cookies, color pictures, tell them ghost stories, sing to them, teach them to read, I want that! I want that with all of my heart, But I don’t want to be in my 40’s and have a baby. That’s weird to me. I want kids soon. Before I’m 40. But I want to be married first. So that means that that’d be soon, too. But I don’t know what you want! I mean, you’re only 32, you’re closer to 25 than 40 and-”

 

“Erin, I-”

 

“I don’t know if you’re even thinking about this now and I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do because that’d be shitty of me but I don’t know what to do if you don’t want this because it might screw up our relationship and I just-”

 

“Erin! Stop! Jeez, you can talk. Erin, of course I want to marry you! I’ve wanted to marry you since the day that we first met! I’ve wanted to marry you since the moment I first saw you.”

 

“...Really?”

 

“Really really. And I want kids too. I mean I wasn’t planning on having them now, but if you want them now, then screw it, so do I! And I know that you’re going to be a freaking fantastic mom. Seriously. I mean, you’re already the mom friend. And we’re going to be the coolest parents ever. And I can’t wait to do all those things that you mentioned with the kids and I can’t wait to grow old with you.”

 

“Jillian, I- I don’t even know what to say. I just- you’re so- wait. What the hell did you just get from under the bed?”

 

“Uh-”

 

“What the fuck is that in your hand, Jillian Holtzmann!?”

 

“It’s a ring box, Miss Swear Words.”

 

“What the crap is in it?!”

 

“Um, a ring?”

 

“Where the hell did you get it?”

 

“Tiffany’s?”

 

“Fucking when?!”

 

“The day I danced to DeBarge for you.”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“100% serious. I was gonna buy it after we left the Aldridge Mansion, but I didn’t have the money.”

 

“How did you get the money? And how did you know my ring size? And how did you know I was in love with you and would say yes?”

 

“Sold some equipment on eBay and I’m an engineer, Erin, I can figure out a ring size. And I just kinda knew I guess. I just felt we were meant to be together. And can you please shut up so I can ask you the damn question?”

 

“...Wow, it’s- it's so beautiful, Jillian. Holy crap, I can’t beli-”

 

“Shush! Seriously! Lemme talk. Well, um. Uh, Erin Gilbert, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met and uh you bring out the best in me everyday and I can’t ever picture myself without you and you are so loving, and caring, uh, beautiful, fun, and I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect relationship and you’re everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life, and maybe even be a ghost, with you by my side, so Erin, will you marry me?”

 

“...Oh my god, yes.”

 

“What’s that? It’s hard to hear through the tears and laughter combo you got going on.”

 

“Oh shut up, you’re laugh-crying too! And yes, of course, I will marry the hell out of you, Jillian Holtzmann! Now put that damn ring on my finger and kiss me!”

 

“With pleasure.”

 

...

 

“So, should we call Abby and Patty? I want to show them my ring.”

 

“Nah, let’s wait till tomorrow morning when we go into work. It’s easier.”

 

“Alright, that does make sense. It's late. They may be asleep or something.”

 

“Hey, Erin?”

 

“Mhm?”

 

“Can we name our child Proton?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“But protons are so important in our lives!"

 

"True, but it's a god awful name."

 

"Ugh, fine. Rowan?”

 

“Hilarious, Jillian.”

 

“Ooh I got it! Leyline!”

 

“Doctor Holtzmann, kindly think of better ideas.”

 

“DeBarge?”

 

“I will smack you.”

 

“Okay, fine. What about Maisie?”

 

“I like that a lot, actually.”

 

“Katie? Horizon? Leliana? Emaliah? Luna? Willow? Amara? Serana? Hazel? Juniper?”

 

“Jesus, Jillian, where’d you come up with all of these?”

 

“They’re names I’d like my kids to have. I’ve had a growing list since I was 26.”

 

“That’s...unexpected.”

 

“Yup.”

 

“But adorable.”

 

“Thanks, eggshell.”

 

“Again, why do you call me that?”

 

“Dunno. It just seemed fitting.”

 

“Alright then. Anyway, I like Maisie. A lot. And Hazel.”

 

“Lit.”

 

“What? What’s ‘lit’ mean?”

 

“Nothing, unimportant. What about the name Liara?”

 

“That’s a video game character, Jill.”

 

“Astaria? Lara? Piper? Astrid? Melanie? Karliah? Isabela? Lily?- Ow!”

 

“I will throw a bigger, heavier book at you if you don’t stop bombarding me with names. I’m excited and happy too. I’m freaking ecstatic! Like, we're going to get married! And have a child! Or children! But we need to sleep now. We can discuss all of this tomorrow. And talk about names. And we can start to plan our wedding and do a ton of amazing couple stuff.”

 

“That book hit my nipple, Erin. You shouldn’t throw books at people who are naked. You’re a barbarian and I can’t trust you to help raise my child!”

 

“Haha, very funny. Love those fake sobs, sweetheart.”

 

“Thank you, milady. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Now, I am turning off the light.”

 

“So we’re sleeping naked? I’m totally down.”

 

“Cuddle me if I get cold.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Goodnight, Jillian. I love you and also I can’t wait for the rest of our lives together.”

 

“Goodnight, Erin. I love you too. I will finish the name bombardment in the morning. Be prepared.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING, YOU GUYS ARE LITERALLY THE BEST. 
> 
> (Did ya get the name of the work? Propose? Like a question? But also like a proposal? Hahahhaah. I'm absolutely not funny. Sorry.)
> 
> I hope you all liked this. Annd if you caught the few name references from different video games, I applaud you heartily. And also, the ages I gave them are my opinion of how old I personally think they are.
> 
> I really enjoy writing so much for you guys and oh my god I get so many feels every time someone new reads my work. I actually wrote this other engagement type piece that's very long, very emotional, kinda sad, and very description filled, and I probably will post that as well, even though it doesn't really make sense to have them both but i really don't give a damn. 
> 
> Also, if ya'll want me to write some stuff that relates to this piece (i.e. names, wedding plans, stuff like that, let me know)
> 
> I am working on a few works at the moment and I will hopefully be back soon with more work. I love you all so much, you are my favorite people.


End file.
